


Please don't

by absurdflyb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Hajime's mind is somewhere else, He tries so hard but falls soft (ehehe), Humor, I feel like I wrote this drunk, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Oikawa Tooru is so done, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP Oikawa, definetely feels like i wrote this drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdflyb/pseuds/absurdflyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru just wanted to have some sweet romantic loving, but he made a tiny mistake earlier and he hates himself a little because of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't

”Do I sleep talk?”

Tooru raises his head from Hajime's neck, where a deep purple hickey was now forming, and looked at his boyfriend in confusion. Hajime stares back with curios, hooded eyes, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. A truly beautiful sight, but Tooru couldn't really enjoy it right now, because the question that came from his lover was unexpected and filling his brain with a bunch of question marks and annoyance.

”W-what?”

”Do I sleep ta-”

”No, no no, I heard you”, Tooru groans and switches his position slightly, making Hajime moan softly and arch his back. ”I just can not understand why you would ask something like that in this situation.” Hajime grins and bites his lower lip dragging his fingers across Tooru's abs. He rolls his hips slowly, making the taller man sigh shakily.

”What's wrong with it? I just wanted to know.”

”Well, you're making our very romantic and slow sex to a very silly and weird sex, that's what's wrong with it.”

”I have no idea what you're talking about.”

”Yes you do, please don't make this weird.”

”Ok, let's continue,” Hajime chuckles and pulls Tooru back on top of him, licking his lovers lips before kissing him deep and slow. Tooru moans slightly into the kiss and continues to finally move his hips again. Hajime breaks the kiss and throws his head back, gasping and tugging Tooru's hair gently.

”T-there, Tooru! Deeper!”

Tooru smiles softly and kisses his lovers collarbone, hooking his arms behind the mans knees and bending them closer to his sides, so he could get closer and deeper with his thrusts. Hajime moans loudly and grabs the bed sheet above his head, praising Tooru between his gasps. Tooru closes his eyes momentarily, listening his lovers praises and opens them again, staring Hajime straight into his eyes. Hajime looks back into those dark, lustful eyes and feels his orgasm building slowly because of the intense stare.

”Do you want to come?” Tooru whispers hoarsely, biting and sucking Hajime's lower lip gently. Hajime gasps and shakes his head slightly. Tooru complies and slows down his thrusts, massaging Hajime's trembling thighs lightly. ”You doing good?” Hajime laughs breathly and strokes Toorus arms gently.

”Yeah. You didn't answer my question though.”

”Oh my fucking god,” Tooru groans in exasperation and Hajime snorts before slapping his hands on his mouth grinning wickedly, ”Do I really have to?” he asks, and sighs heavily when his boyfriend nods.

”Well, I don't know, I guess? Sometimes?” he says in confused tone. Hajime removes his hands from his mouth and rolls them over, making Tooru yelp.

”Ok for real though, let's continue,” Hajime grins and sits slowly down on Tooru's cock making him quickly grab his hips and groan deeply.

”Y-you're being so weird today, I feel like I should gag you,” Tooru laughs and rolls his hips upward. Hajime moans and trembles slightly, leaning back and grabbing Tooru's knees to support himself. Tooru grins and rubs Hajime's nipples gently. ”I know you'd love it.”

”Do you think that bugs see dreams?”

Tooru freezes and stares at his boyfriend with a deadpan face. Hajime stares at the ceiling for a second and then slaps his hand on his mouth looking Tooru with widening eyes.

”Crap, I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!” Hajime says and presses his forehead on his boyfriends chest trembling with laughter. Tooru covers his face with his hands sighing deeply and rubs his eyes. This wasn't going to work. He puts his arms around his laughing and giggling boyfriend and swears to himself he's never giving Hajime wine ever again.

”Eww, I can feel you softening inside me.”

Yep. Never. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic ever that I've ever published, and I know all the words repeat themselves a lot. English is not my mother language or even my second language, but I just wanted to write something silly and stupid.
> 
> Please tell me if there's anything wrong with it, I'll edit it better.
> 
> Again, this is my first finished work and first published work, so it's short, I'm just trying out if I'd get more interested in writing fics.
> 
> My personal tumblr url is the same as here. My Haikyuu/other random fandoms tumblr is Drunkiwa.


End file.
